peacefandomcom-20200223-history
Feast Room
P E A C E ~ A N D ~ G O O D W I L L T O ~ A L L 最近更改 新闻动�? 和平(hépíng) ..... Мир (meer)..... سلام (sal�?m) שלו�? (shalom) ..... Hasîtî ..... शांति (ś�?nti) Kikœndi ..... Paix ..... Barış ..... 平和 (heiwa) �?�화 (pyonghwa) ..... 和平 (hòa bình) Paz ..... صلح (solh) uses Unicode TODAYS LINK Limewire P2P ---- Welcome One & All. Please feel free to add your comments below. And visit our some or our Member's pages. Start your own! Plans Room cleaned and trash disposed of. Floor mopped and waxed ... Windows washed/ Tables set. Let's have us a party ... Everyone bring a dish .... invite the neighbors ... bring your music... we've got wood for the fireplace ... and marshmallows to roast ... let's sing and dance and swap tales and enjoy each other's company. what say? -ts- LOL Sounds good to me :-) As a cructacean I sing best when having my final bath and boiling alive My dancing is little more than claw snapping and whisker twitching Maybe a tale . . . Many years ago when I collected Lobsters, I would go into unlikely shops and ask, "Do you have any lobsters?" It is interesting what turns up I had jewellery and doorstops postcards on how to hypnotise lobsters, toy lobsters and edible lobsters books on lobsters and stories and lore on lobsters. I had a lobster cooking apron and oven glove, lobster knife (for eating lobsters). Others may look for a neon aum or the Holy graal. However there is one thing about any search, You find what you look for. Maybe that is just Lobster tail ends . . . Hey somebody must 'ave a better story than that? Edible elements I am always glad food is edible, after all it is the bulk of my diet. However people consume in different ways and have varied appetites that must be satisfied. So for example Rumi (European poet, dervish and dancer) What didn't you know Turkey is now part of the European community? Eorepean Turky is where he spent the bulk of his teaching time. Anyways . . . enough gossip . . . Rumi advised people to not concern themself with the hand but what was offered by the hand. All very nice, much better to raise a claw and say, "this is my body - yum" Anyways enough about cannibalism . . . What about the vegetarians? Are they just evolved vegetables? More gibbering from me soon Lobster can hardly wait. ;) lol -ts- screen resolutions just thinking about how what others may view differs from we ourselves see. am interested in knowing what screen resolutions people use. on this laptop i currently run 1024x768. with the space taken on on the left ... and google on the right ... i end up with 3/4 768 pixels of my screen left for actual content. so any photo wider than that runs off the right side. and text ends up wrapping soone then it did before the loss of space. it would also be different far anyone running a different screen res. i wonder if we might want to take this into consideration when we design our pages ... esp if we are concerned with making an artistic statement. we wouldn't want to go to a lot of work designing a page that isn't going to be able to be viewed as we envisioned it, eh? what resolutions are others using and what are you seeing? -ts- 10:20, 24 Jan 2005 (PST) YKYHBWTLW ... :You Know You Have Been Wiki-ing Too Long When .... :while cruising the web or someone's blog ... :you spot a spelling mistake or formatting error ... :or simply want to reply to something you are reading ... :and you scroll up to the top of the screen to click on the "edit" button. ;) :so i am spoiled. if it isn't interactive ... well ... -ts- 10:27, 24 Jan 2005 (PST)